


Don't Ask, Let Me Explain

by KarmatheRikoia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, however anime is shorter, yes i know the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmatheRikoia/pseuds/KarmatheRikoia
Summary: Basically, a teenage girl gets yeeted into the BB dimensional plane, and some crazy stuff happens. Follows anime plotline, but MAY have refs to the manga. My first attempt at a fanfic, and if it does well, I'll update regularly. Please be patient if you can, and as it stands, this fic is far from complete.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I wake to a grey city under a mist and wonder where I am. I ask a passerby in a trenchcoat, finding it rather odd he was wearing one. Before answering, he gave me a questioning look, seemingly at my clothing. Same here, pal. He said I was… in England? Last I remember I was sleeping in my own bed in America. What had happened? In the distance, past a forest, I saw a manor, and so I decided I would travel there and speak to the one in charge. As I made my way through the city, I noticed many things that seemed outdated, but thought nothing of it. It started pouring as I reached a trail that led into the forest. It looked as if several hooves and wheels had gone over that spot over many years, and there was no road. I started on a journey I would find to be annoying.

As I was nearing the manor, the rain started getting worse, almost unbearably. Almost there, I thought. Near the stairs to ascend to the door, I felt my strength give out. I walked labordly up to the entrance and knocked weakly. A butler dressed in black opened the door, and in my delirium, I could barely comprehend what was going on. “C-can you please… I need to speak with the one in charge h--” I murmured before I blacked out.  
\---------------------------  
Half awake, I realized I was being carried through a hall. Who was carrying me? I tried to clear my vision and saw the black clad butler again. Noticing I had come to consciousness, he smiled and said I needed to be cleaned up before anything was to happen. He carried me to a door, to which he stopped and opened it, revealing a bathroom. He walked in and put me down in the bathtub. He said he would be back shortly with everything prepared and left the room. I looked around, still not fully aware, but I was cautious. I looked down at my wet, mud stained clothes and sighed. Just as he said, he was back in the room in only a few minutes. He apologized that the clothes might be a bit small and tight, but that would quickly be changed. I nodded and the butler smiled. He picked me up and put me on a nearby chair and filled the tub. He told me to undress and get in the tub when he left. He opened the door and told me to call when I was done. I nodded. I took my clothes off and put them beside the tub and got into it, to which I started to wash myself. When I got out, I found a towel and some night clothes, so I dried myself and put them on. As the butler expected, they were a little small, but it wasn't a big deal.I looked out the door and called out. “Excuse me? You said to call when I was done?” Almost immediately, I saw him walking toward the door I was peeking out of. I opened the door a bit more and he told me to follow him. I started to walk forward, but my strength failed me and I blacked out again. The last I saw was the butler rushing toward me in alarm to catch my fall.

\----------------------------  
I woke up in a bed, a much more glorious one than I had ever seen. It seemed as if it was out of a fairytale. Again, I had no strength, and fell back asleep. I was woken up by a voice asking whether I was awake. Funny. Still waking up, I open my eyes to see the same man, dressed in all black, donning a tailcoat. His eyes were red. Something about him unnerved me, but I kept this to myself. “I am now,” I murmured. “What was that?” he said, in such a way that made me rethink several things. “Nothing,” I replied. I then asked to see the one in charge, and he obliged. I put on the clothes given to me and we left to another room.

I walked into the room, and saw a child in a chair behind a desk. He was in dark blue attire, matching his piercing blue eye. Eye as in the other was covered in a black eyepatch, specifically his right one. I stifled a smile that the one in charge was a child, but soon I didn’t have to. I had to understand why I was here. Though… something seemed familiar. “I am the Earl Phantomhive, what do you wish to see me about?” he said. Wait, no, it can’t be. “Wait, THE Earl Phantomhive?!” I exclaimed. “Yes, that would be me, though I don’t know of any other Earls that hold the Phantomhive name,” he said, seeming to lose a slight bit of patience. OH YES. “So he is…” I said, mostly to myself. “Sebastian Michaelis,” I finished. “How did you..?” the Earl started. “Sorry to cut you off, but you’re going to want me to stay here, I can tell you what happens in your future, and right now, it isn’t looking pretty for your demon butler over there,” I said, motioning to Sebastian. Both the butler and the child stared at me, confusion and curiosity in their eyes. This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans. I guess?

CHAPTER 1

“So are you saying you know what my future is? What do you take me for?” Ciel said accusingly. “This is going to sound insane, but I’m from the future and seemingly a different world, and I really don’t know why or how I came here. But, I DO know what will happen to you, and, as I said, I doesn’t look good,” I explained. Sebastian stepped in. “If you are telling the truth, then how is our fate ‘not looking pretty’ as you put it?” Ciel seemed to calm a bit as I started talking about what their future held. “...And that causes Ciel to turn into a demon, and since Sebastian wasn’t able to fulfil the last order, he was forever contracted to him,” I finished. Both gentlemen had a look of shock on their faces, the butler’s a bit more hidden. And that was the brief version! I didn’t even go through the specifics of what was in between or even really what happened before those events.

Sebastian looked at me curiously, then his expression was neutral. Ciel seemed to gather himself, then he spoke again. “And why would you want to tell us this? If what you say is true, you could have told someone else, or demanded money or simply let it play out. Why would you want to change the fate of some people you don’t even know?” I simply said, ”Because I want to help, and I don’t want to see others be hurt. Especially for a person that has been hurt so much.” This seemed to stun Ciel. “Take her to the guest room she was staying in, she’ll be here for a while. Make her comfortable.” Now it was my turn to be surprised. Sebastian then led me out of the room, also seeming to be shocked by the exchange.

\--------------------  
“This will be your room while you stay at the manor,” Sebastian said when we stopped at one of the doors. “There are all of the pleasantries of a Phantomhive guest,” he continued. I entered the room and gaped at the majesty of it. And I thought the guest room was beautiful before! I looked in the closet, Sebastian still standing outside of the room. There were simple dresses, along with more frilly ones. “Wow, these are exactly what I would want to wear!” Sebastian smiled. “If I couldn't know what a guest from the future wanted for dresses, what kind of butler would I be?” I tried not to smile. “Yes, you are simply one hell of a butler,” I replied. Sebastian stopped smiling, seemingly frozen by what I had said. He then smiled and excused himself, saying if I needed anything to call. I thanked him and sat on the bed. It was a pretty shade of cyan, perfectly matching my favorite color. Curious. I was starting to think Sebastian knew more than he let on. I then laid down on the bed, already tired from the day's events. I closed my eyes and dozed in a half-asleep state. 

I woke up to voices outside my door. I was still waking up, but aware. I pretended to still be resting.  
“I heard there was a guest at the manor,” a higher pitched male voice said.  
“Me too!” said a female one.  
“Reckon it's a 'nother manager from one of the Master's companies?” said a more masculine voice.  
“I don't believe so, I heard it was a younger girl about the Master's age,” said the woman's voice.  
I got up and walked to the door, and opened it. I saw three different people, who I matched to the voices immediately.  
“It's our guest!” the woman said, surprised by my appearance.  
“She IS young!” said the younger man.  
The other man only looked surprised while smoking a cigarette.  
“Yep, that's me!” I said. “And you are Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy,” I said looking at each as I said their names. “Wow, she even knows us!” Finny said. “But what's your name, mistress?” Mey-Rin asked. “Just call me… Karma,” I said. “What an interesting name,” Finny said, partially to himself. “Anyway, I was wondering what time it was,” I said, changing the topic. “It's 'bout 6,” Bardroy said, chiming in. “If ya wait a bit longer, food'll be done,” I said okay and went back into my room, waiting for dinner. I went over to a bookshelf in the room and looked at the selection of works. I saw “The Count of Monte Cristo” and decided to reread the novel.

Soon it was time for dinner and I was called to the dining hall. Sebastian was standing by Ciel when I walked in and, not knowing at all what to do, I gave a confused look. Ciel seemed to understand and motioned to the seat closest to the door, at the opposite end of the table from him. Okay. I sat down, and tried to look less confused than I was. It didn't quite work. Thankfully, the food was served quickly and I tried to keep my mouth full and eat quickly so I wouldn't have to talk and violate even more manners. I would have been perfectly fine to explain everything, just not in this setting. Eventually desert came and went, and everything was cleaned up. “Come up to my study when you are done here,” Ciel said to me. I nodded and sat at the table for a bit, watching as Sebastian and the other servants cleaned up. I finally got up and started walking to where I was instructed.

When I reached the room, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I wasn't because I was scared, I was just anxious by everything that had happened. I then cleared my mind, and walked in. Surprisingly, Sebastian seemed to still be downstairs, as he wasn't near Ciel as he normally was. Seems like this was done on purpose. Here we go.

“As you see, I wanted to talk to you without Sebastian here,” he said. “But know that I can call on him quickly, so don't even think about trying anything,” he said calmly. “Wouldn't dream of it,” I said cheerfully. “I called you here to talk about your motivations and the reality of what you have told me and your situation,” he continued. “First, is what you said true about what happens in the future? And if so, what proof do you have to show me you know what is going to happen?” I explained. “Yes, I do know what happens. An example is the owner of one of your companies asking for money after selling the company. I believe that has happened now, yes?” Ciel seemed to be surprised I knew this information. ”Second, do you want to change the outcome of this world?”   
“Nah, I just wanna see what happens if I let you decide your fate,” I replied. How many times can one person look surprised in one conversation? “And what do you expect to gain from this?”  
“Nothing,”  
“That's clearly not true,”  
“Now that I think about it, no. I get entertainment,”  
“You see this as a game you control?”  
“No, I see it as a game that I influence, like a third party whispering to a player in a chess match,”  
Ciel seemed to consider this and after a while, he spoke again.  
“So who controls this game?”  
“It used to be fate, but due to a slip in time and reality, it seems as if something greater than fate chose you to be the game master,”  
“So, what happens next, since you know so much about this?”  
I then spent a bit explaining, but not too far as to spoil the fun. I saw this as a game, where I am a player, a piece, and not playing at the same time.

When I walked out the door to headed to my room, I saw Sebastian heading my way, and I stopped to talk with him. Before I could speak, Sebastian stopped me. “I see you talked to the Master,” he said. “It also seemed he didn't need me, so you pose no threat.” I laughed. “I'm not a threat to YOU and those who you associate with,” I corrected. I walked away yet again, past a shocked butler.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning, I woke up and was disoriented for a minute, then remembered the previous day. I'm in an alternate reality, and also back in the past. Right. I went over to the closet and looked at the dresses. I managed to find one that was black with yellow and cyan highlights. How would he know? Anyway, I told myself, I have to put it on. Thankfully, it fit without a corset. Not like anyone could help me put one on anyways. I walked out of the room and bumped into  
Sebastian. “Nice to know you had no issues with your clothes,” he said. I smiled, and replied, “Yeah, it seemed like you knew EXACTLY what I wanted.” He looked at me and smiled. Of course. I smiled and walked off, heading to Ciel’s study, trying to ignore what just happened.

When I walked in, I saw that Ciel wasn't in the room. Maybe he's still asleep? I decided to wait for him. I started to feel that something was off and I went to go look for Sebastian. Again, as I walked out the door, he was walking toward the room. I asked where Ciel was and he gave an annoyed look. Not at me, but seemingly at the situation. Oh, right. He gets kidnapped. I decided to tell him a mob boss had taken him and there were assassins coming to the manor. I told him to look through the windows for them and to find Ciel. I, of course, knew he would do this anyway, and he knew that I knew. As Sebastian walked off to do other things, I went to see that dinner was going to be done. After all, it would be unfit for the Phantomhive manor to not have dinner done in time. Sebastian was wearing off on me, and I could tell. Welp, time to work!

I had a vague idea on what would happen, and so I waited for shattered glass. While I was waiting, I made sure to not have any flamethrowers be used, not an overabundance of plates in hand, and to put breakable objects not within reach. I also told them to make the meal a surprise dish. Hopefully this works. Suddenly I heard a crash, and ran to the hallway. I saw Sebastian on the floor with Mey-Rin on top of him, her face a cherry red. Madam Red, Grell and Lau stood at the far end of the hall. Sebastian quickly got up and told everyone that nothing had happened, and to go back to the main room. I stayed back in the shadows, waiting. After everyone had left, I walked up to Sebastian, quickly as to catch him before he jumped out the shattered window. I asked to go with him, but not to be seen, because, you know, bullets. After thinking for a few seconds, he asked how I would keep up. I simply said that he could carry me, to which he sighed, picked me up, and jumped out the window. Did not expect that to work, like, at all.

As Sebastian was catching up with the speeding car, I was hanging onto him for dear life. How does one do this? Oh right, they don't. Not normally. And that’s why I’m doing it. Anyway, after thinking about the many ways this shouldn’t work, we caught up with the car, which was now hanging over a cliff. Sebastian placed me on the ground in front of it, and stepped on the car, which kept it from toppling off the edge. He picked up the phone they had been using, and asked whether he could speak to Ciel. Silence. I had to strain to hear what came out of the receiver next. “Woof.” Of course he would. ‘Cause why not. Sebastian then casually sent the two men off the cliff, saying goodbye as they toppled down.

After finding the location of the "little" lost Earl, the butler and I walked inside, him in front. Almost immediately I heard gunfire. Then grunts and silence. What can you expect from a demon butler? We then walked through the main hall, him killing many grunts on the way. We eventually reached the room, only to see Ciel on the floor, beaten, with the boss seeming to be waiting. I motion to Sebastian to cover me. He sighs, then makes a small nod. I run to Ciel at full sprint and grab him, pulling him behind me. The boss, not expecting this, runs to grab me, only to stop to a butterknife flying at his face. Suddenly, the painting to Sebastian’s right falls due to a barrage of bullets. He falls, having many rounds of shots in him, men stepping out of the empty space behind the painting. The mob boss, laughing, tells him he wouldn’t go against the “Lord of Games” without an ace up his sleeve. “You really think WE wouldn’t come here without an ace up OUR sleeve?! If so, you are SORELY mistaken!” I said laughing. Sebastian, realizing the cue for dramaticism, stood up, then sending bullets flying back at the accusers. Ignoring Ciel’s glare, I continued to watch the show. Senses dulled because of the gun shots, the boss sneaked up on me and Ciel, making a grab for him. Pushing Ciel further back, I dived to tackle the boss. He grabbed my mouth and pulled me to him. He smirked to which I bit his hand as hard as I could, tasting blood. I felt something stir deep within me, then lurch, and settle. Odd. Letting go to nurse his hand, I tried to escape, only to be dragged back by the hair. I stopped struggling because I saw black in my peripheral. I dropped, startling the boss, and then he was knocked in the head by a kick. I crawled away, toward Ciel, and sat down. Wish I had popcorn. After some begging for Sebastian to work for him, the mob boss was knocked out cold, and we left the mansion.

“Why did you deem it necessary to run over to me? Sebastian would have been perfectly capable to save me on his own. Why were you even here in the first place?” Ciel said, bombarding me with questions. “Reflex,” was all I said, while shrugging, warranting me a confused, irritated look. I shrugged. As we went to the manor, Sebastian seemed down. When we reached the manor, the butler kneeled in front of Ciel, and apologized that dinner was not ready. “Actually,...” I started. “I might have fixed that.” We walked into the manor, and I went to the kitchen. Thankfully, directions HAD been listened to! Everything had been done, and dinner looked great. It seemed to be roasted chicken with baked turkey. Ooohh. There were of course a bit of vegetables and others. I instructed them to bring the food to the dining area, and they started to do so. I walked back to the two gentlemen and told them to go to the dining hall. Sebastian looked doubtful, but curious and Ciel, well… I really couldn't tell. 

We walked to the dining hall and things were nice and pretty on the table. Sebastian looked both surprised and impressed by this. Ciel… I gave up trying to tell what he was thinking. Anyway, we sat down to eat and everyone was quiet. Eh, I guess it was normal for them to have this happen, at least for Ciel and Sebastian. After eating, I went to my room while Ciel headed in a different direction, his butler following.

When I reached my room and opened it, it was pitch black. Oh, right, no electricity. I closed the door and waited for my eyes to adjust to the slight moonlight coming in through the window. I dressed in the clothes sitting on the bed and laid in bed. Tomorrow would be the fourth day in this world. I assumed I wouldn't be able to go back home until Ciel's fate was sealed. Oh well, at least I'll have fun here. I felt my eyelids close and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment post, please tell me if you enjoyed, comments are welcomed!


End file.
